10 formas para herir gravemente a alguien con papel higiénico
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Cuando Jade parte de la casa de su novio deja atras un libreta. ¿Qué tendra dicha libreta y qué secretos guardará? Es considerado "horror" por la gravedad de los "resultados". Re-Editado


**Cuando** entré a fanfiction me encontré con una brillante sorpresa, y es que esta historia, la original, fue borrada. Me sentí triste y, se podría decir, que hasta enojada. Pero bueno, algo bueno saqué de eso jejeje. Fue mi primera experiencia en "violar" un reglamento y fue mi primer borrado (vaya, esta historia merece un premio de "mis primeras veces", pues ya ha roto record).

Decidí editarlo y re-subirlo debido a que esto fue un reto con mi hermana, ella no merece haber cumplido su parte y venga mi persona, por no leer reglamentos, a fallarle. Además, me encariñe de ella y creo que una obra es una obra sin importar que. ¡Oh, por cierto! Ya no es un drabble, sino un One-shot. De 996 palabras…

**Nota Original**:

¡Buenas! Esta es mi historia número 15 y como tal, mi primer drabble, mi primer T y mi primer "horror". ¡Soy muy feliz!

Esta historia fue subida por un reto de parte de mi hermana, la verdad no me atrevía a escribirla y mucho menos a subirla.

**Derechos**: Victorious no es de mi propiedad, los dueños y señores de ella son Dan y Nick. Yo sólo escribo por puro y vicioso placer.

* * *

**-Capítulo único-**

Beck siempre tenía dudas, que no las preguntara era una cosa, pero las tenías. Su novia era el ser más complejo que había conocido y aun así la amaba. Ella hacía muchas cosas que él no podía entender, y le gustaba otras tantas cosas que él no comprendía.

Era igual a la forma de que Jade era del tipo que le huía a los contactos físicos, pero le encantaba cuando él simplemente tomaba la palma de su mano y dejaba que él pasara sus dedos en una caricia tierna en ella. Era una chica que no le gustaba para nada las cosas "fresas", pero su mejor amiga era la siempre viva Cat Valentine. Jade era el tipo de persona que jamás de los jamases te diría cuales eran sus miedos, pero era del tipo sincero que reconoce cuando está mal en algunas -muy limitadas- cosas.

Jade West era un enigma, un enigma que él adoraba.

Uno de esos tantos días en el que estudiaban juntos en su camper, de esos días que realmente disfrutaban el mirarse largo rato, sonreírse y estudiar, Jade se despidió de él con un suave beso. Ella era muy cariñosa con él en la intimidad de la soledad, afuera era muy pasional –al igual que adentro– pero en su privacidad, Jade era muy detallista a la hora de pasar un momento tierno.

Jade tuvo que partir a su casa, ella había traído su auto, así que no se preocupó de llevarla. Con un "_hasta mañana, te amo mucho_" y un "_yo también, llámame cuando llegues_" se despidieron el uno del otro.

Recogiendo sus cosas, pues había hecho mucho reguero por lar tareas, Beck encontró una libreta que no era suya, él sabía claramente que le pertenecía a Jade y decidió llamarla para decirle que la había dejado. Pero al levantarse del suelo pensó que quizás era mejor dárselo en la mañana, para cuando Jade le marcara decirle que la había dejado olvidada en su camper.

Se encogió de hombros y notó que un papel salió de la libreta que tenía entre las manos. Tenía curiosidad, pues siempre le había encantado las notas de su novia. A veces eran parte de algún guion suyo o ideas de crueldad para con alguien. Muy pocas veces era una nota que se refiriera a su amor por él, las pocas que había leído siempre le llegaba al corazón. Pues, con la misma intensidad que usaba para crear las escenas más horrendas de sus guiones, creaba lindas cartas de amor acerca de lo que Beck le hacía sentir. Aunque bueno, sin sacar de lado sus estrambóticos gustos y que su vocabulario no era el típico "_me hace sentir mariposas_", "_me siento como si flotara junto a él_", "_él es el amor de mi vida_".

_- Quizás esta es una de esas notas. _– pensó con una sonrisa.

Estaba algo emocionado por leer el contenido de esa nota. Se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a revelar la información que ese simple papel guardaba de la brillante mente de Jade.

La nota decía…

* * *

**10 formas para herir gravemente a alguien con papel higiénico**

**Por**: Jade West

**01.**) Cuando tu victima esté distraído, lanza el papel higiénico con todas tus fuerzas a sus ojos, o hazle prensión en ellos para que se los puedas sacar.

**02.**) Enrolla todo el papel en su cuello con presión, si lo haces con poco, se romperá, pero si lo usas todo será más resistente y ahorcable.

**03.**) Guía a tu victima a un lugar cerca de las escalera y oscuro, como él no puede ver nada, no se dará cuenta que hay un papel higiénico en el suelo al principio del descenso de escalera y ¡listo!

**04.**) Si alguien está a tu lado en el baño y te pide papel higiénico, tú se lo das, pero con alfileres camuflajeados en las hojas.

**05**.) Utiliza el veneno del ratón para rociar el papel higiénico y luego se lo das a tu víctima.

**06**.) Cuando tu mascota defeque y lo recojas con el papel higiénico dáselo en las manos a tu víctima en público diciendo su contenido, te aseguro que será gravemente herido socialmente.

**07**.) Cuando tu hermano menor (o mayor) vomite, has que lo recoja él mismo con el papel higiénico y cuando vayas a la escuela pídele al nerd del salón que haga un lanzador de misiles, cuando tengas a tu victima en la mira y si sabes sumar, sabrás que pasará después.

**08**.) El papel higiénico tiene un cilindro en el medio muy útil para guardar objetos puntiagudos, cuando tu víctima se acerque a ti, solo apuñálalo con tu papel higiénico.

**09**.) Lánzale a tu victima con muchas fuerzas todo el papel higiénico que puedas hasta que se desplome del dolor. Hasta que no se pueda levantar de la agonía.

**10**.) Si tu victima fuma, moja tu papel higiénico en aceite, acércate a tu víctima, lánzaselo y lárgate.

* * *

_Si ningunas de estas cosas te funcionó es porque eres un inútil. Si te funcionó… ¡Idiota! ¡Nadie puede herir a alguien con papel higiénico, retrasado sin neuronas! Sólo yo puedo hacerlo y es porque simplemente soy yo._

* * *

Beck quedó algo contrariado, asustado para mejor definición. Se preocupó grandemente, pues si Jade podría hacer tanto daño con tan solo un rollo de papel, ¿cuánto más con algún arma terrorista?

Jade West seguiría siendo un enigma para Beck Oliver, pero era su enigma favorito.

Ser rió y felicitó mentalmente a su novia. Sólo ella podría tener una imaginación tan privilegiada y tan macabra a la vez. Sólo ella podría insultar a alguien cuando se supone que nadie la leyera, pues conociéndola, era un milagro el haber leído esa nota, pues ella es muy celosa con sus escritos.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar una vez dejó el papel nuevamente en la libreta de su novia. Al acercarse y leer quien le llamaba, sonrió.

-** Así que… 10 formas para herir gravemente a alguien con papel higiénico, ¿eh?**

**FIN**

* * *

**Le agradezco** a "Guest" por la "advertencia", pero sinceramente hubo algo que me molestó. ¿Por qué anónimo? Debido a la forma de expresaste y de que sabías de reglamentos, pareciese que fueras veterana en este sitio. ¿Por qué anónimo si fácilmente podías reprenderme con tu cuenta? No me molesta las reprimendas, eso ayuda a no cometer errores, pero sí me sentí ofendida. Pues pienso que no valgo tanto la pena para que alguien con conocimiento me aconseje directamente.

Pero fuera de eso, disculpa si en verdad no tenías cuenta y soy yo tan malpensada, no te leí a tiempo jejeje. Pasa que no tengo internet y es de vez en cuando que tengo la oportunidad de subir o leer algo por la red –soy una inadaptada, ni siquiera tengo teléfono–. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo me he enterado de todo. Pero, gracias de todos modos, señorita "Guest" por su ayuda. _¡Y a todos los que comentaron la historia original!_

**Nota Original**:

**Es cruelmente cómico, pero bueno, hice el intento.**

_¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!_


End file.
